The visitors
by writingforfun18
Summary: Jay's in his office all alone when he hears footsteps. upstead and their kids and fluff! A series being updated occasionally. UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 4 and with added Uncle Will.
1. Chapter 1

A wonderful person on twitter, Mac-Vis, inspired me to write this, this is for you, thank you, and I hope anyone else who reads it enjoys it too.

* * *

Jay rubs his temple with his fingers, glances at his watch and fixes a surly stare at the papers on his desk.

A glance at his cell would tell him what's in his head already, meeting after meeting scheduled for later this afternoon and into the evening.

He wanted this, to be 'Sarge' but sometimes he misses how straightforward, which is an odd way to describe it he knows, _just _being a detective was.

He shakes his head, sooner he gets on with the paperwork the sooner he can find another bit of paperwork to get on with and perhaps maybe at some point join his detectives on a case.

_His_ detectives.

Footsteps interrupt his train of thought, familiar footsteps, footsteps at the same time clumsy and determined.

It's like magic. Correction, _he's_ like magic. The way Jay instantly forgets about the papers, the meetings, missing being out on a case and getting his hands truly dirty like he used to.

He's pushing back his chair and standing up, walking around to the front of his desk right on time as the small body collides with his legs, clinging onto a small model police car in one of his hands.

"Daddy!"

Jay doesn't hesitate, he reaches down, scoops his son, _their _son, up from where he's peering up at his dad, clutching onto the denim of Jay's jeans, and holds him.

"Hey kiddo," he replies with a smile, gently bopping his boy's nose, "Where's mommy?"

His son's small hand instantly points towards the doorway to his mom, Jay's wife who's smiling as she leans against the doorjamb.

"Afternoon Sergeant Halstead," then her smile alters to an almost apologetic one as she adds, "After I picked him up from pre-school, he insisted on coming to see daddy."

Jay takes a couple of steps forward, shakes his head and presses a kiss to Hailey's lips.

"You crazy? I love seeing the three of you." He replies, glancing down, his hand resting for a moment on Hailey's belly.

Hailey rolls her eyes, fondness impossible to contain even as she does it.

"You're cute Halstead."

"Well obviously, but not as cute as Mini Mister Halstead here, right champ?"

Daniel Halstead isn't paying the slightest bit of attention to his parents, instead just like all the other times he's been here, make that every time he goes to any new place his eyes are everywhere.

"Hey Danny," Jay rubs his boy's chest to get his attention, "Wanna see where mommy and daddy first worked together?"

Danny nods quickly and Jay steps out of his office and into the bullpen.

So much has changed for them in the last 6 years and yet this place barely has. Hailey's desk is where it always was, albeit out of use right now perhaps even likely commandeered by someone else soon now Hailey's on maternity leave.

Jay's old desk is where Vanessa sits these days.

Jay pulls Hailey's chair back and lowers Danny into it, watching as Danny shuffles backward, looking tiny in the chair before Jay pushes the chair closer to the desk and adjusts the height a little. His hair, the lightest brown with little specks of blond and red. Red framed glasses with the blue-est eyes behind them.

Freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks. Jay thinks he's a mini Hailey. Hailey disagrees frequently, _playfully_ because as she argues there are no redheads in her family so he's all Jay.

All theirs.

Jay settles against the edge of the desk, peering down at Danny.

"Hey Danny, your daddy spent so much time where he is right now that he almost made that his desk."

Jay turns his head, shifting slightly to look at Hailey who's still leaning against the doorway and laughs.

"It was just convenient for us to have our conversations that's all," he protests.

"Oh sure," Hailey grins pulling away from the door and walks next to where Jay's sitting.

"Everyone on a case?" she asks as she rests her hand on Jay's shoulder.

Jay sighs, glancing at her before he turns his attention back to Danny who's making siren sounds as he plays with the toy police car that's now on Hailey's desk.

"Yeah."

"Tough at the top, huh?"

"Little bit but I gotta look at this way, if it weren't for all that paperwork I wouldn't get to see you guys."

They exchange a smile before Jay adds, "How you doing being back here, knowing that it'll be a little while before you're back."

Hailey glances down towards her belly, she's due in 3 weeks They'd been trying since Danny was a year old and had thought maybe it wasn't meant to be and yet here they are.

They'll soon have a little girl for Jay to never stop worrying about and Danny to grow into the most protective older brother he can be.

"It's okay," then with a second thought she continues, "Actually it's fine and I'm never out of the loop between you and Vanessa and the others and talking of the others, mind if I go and talk to Trudy for a little bit, see how she's doing, see if she's gotten used to the idea of her retirement being just around the corner yet?"

Jay glances down at Danny to make sure he's okay before he shifts his body to fully face Hailey, to lightly touch her belly for a moment and then lock his fingers with hers before he nods.

"Take your time, me and Detective Daniel Halstead here will hold the fort, right kiddo?"

The answer they get is an even noisier than before siren sound from Danny and his parents exchange an indulgent grin before Jay lets go of her hand and she walks toward the stairs then out of sight.

Leaving Jay with Danny who's starting to look bored.

"Hey Detective Halstead," Danny ignores him, "Danny," Jay whispers, "I got an idea, stay right there."

Jay dashes into his office, goes to the coat stand in the corner and finds what he needs instantly and rushes back to his son.

"Guess who just got a promotion?" Jay says, more for his own pleasure than his son he knows, "Sergeant Daniel Halstead," Jay announces pulling the peaked cap from behind his back with a flourish and placing it on Danny's head.

It's too big, _way_ too big but the giggle from Danny? It's one of those moments Jay wishes he could have recorded but knows he'll playback in his mind over and over as long as he has the ability to remember.

Danny's little hands struggle to push the cap from covering his eyes so without hesitation Jay scoops his son up and adjusts it so he can see Danny's eyes which if nothing else are _definitely _just like his mom's.

"Wanna go for a tour of where you'll be in charge Sergeant?"

Danny nods, Jay's not sure Danny even knows what he's nodding about properly but he needs no persuasion to take him into the kitchen first.

"This is where you leave food in that fridge at your peril and that's where mommy and daddy had so many talks, said _so_ many things that only really made sense once we figured it all out, _us _out."

Danny fidgets with the cap so Jay adjusts it again as he walks out of the kitchen, through the bullpen and into the corridor where the interview rooms are, slightly upgraded by necessity in recent years but still the same memories.

He opens the door and walks into the viewing area next to one of the rooms where if he just shut his eyes, he'd be transported back, instead he points toward the room on the other side of the glass.

"And that room there is where we sometimes talk to some bad guys and this room is another place where mommy and me would stand and talk," he grins at the memories, "_lots _of talking."

Jay then turns his attention back to Danny who yawns then reaches out his hands towards Jay's face before he yawns once more and instead, one hand rests against Jay's chest.

"Tied, daddy," he says simply mispronouncing the word but his yawn leaving Jay in no doubt of what he meant..

Jay pulls him closer, takes the cap off his head and places it on his own which draws a tired but happy giggle from Danny.

They walk back through the bullpen, Jay picking up the toy police car from Hailey's desk along the way, and back into Jay's office.

"Wanna know the best perk of this job, Danny, it's that we can shut the door," Jay kicks the door shut behind him and then places the toy car on the desk, "and then we can adjust the blinds," he adjusts the blinds so no one can see clearly inside," and then we have this nice oh so comfortable chair behind the desk which is built especially for new sergeants called Danny Halstead to take a break in between writing-oh wait no drawing all the reports."

Jay gently lowers Danny into the chair then pushes it closer to the desk, adjusting the height so Danny can rest his head on it if he wants to then he pulls a drawer open, grabs a piece of paper and then in another drawer finds some coloring pens he'd bought _just in case_ a while back and he places them on the desk.

He grabs the model car and places it closer to Danny who reaches for it immediately, hugging it closer to him.

"Okay Sarge, you can either draw some important reports or you can have a little sleep and I'll be right here waiting for your orders," Jay says, moving around the desk and sitting down on the two-seater couch in the corner of the room, takes the cap off his head and places it on the space next to him.

It's like parents are embedded with a chip that tells them instinctively when their child's about to cry when all the best-laid plans go a little awry.

There's that and the way Danny's face screws up, his face immediately turning a beetroot shade of red and he makes a wailing noise as he manages to get out, "Daddy," his hands flailing in the air and Jay's up so fast.

"It's okay Danny, it's okay, don't worry Daddy's here, Sarge," he lifts up Danny who immediately brightens, sleepy though he still is, "Hey Sergeant Kiddo, you want me to sit down and you can go sleepy byes for a little bit on me?"

Danny nods.

Jay sits down in the chair, adjusting the height with one hand while Danny settles into him, snuggling onto his chest.

His breathing immediately slows, little snore like noises coming from him every couple of seconds, a hand clutching onto the material of Jay's sweater.

Sometimes Jay can't believe his life, his luck.

"That's right Sarge, you rest up, we'll wait for Detective Mommy to come and give us our orders, right?"

Maybe Jay shuts his eyes and maybe that's how Hailey finds them, maybe she takes a picture because maybe Hailey thinks she can't believe her life, her luck and maybe it's a reminder and just perfect symmetry for how they both feel.

How they've both felt from the moment they took the leap off the ledge and never looked back.


	2. Kissmas

I needed some fluff in my life, here's some pre-Christmas kiddo fluff, not exactly the time of year for it i know but hopefully you all enjoy. ps thank you so much for your kindness re my previous stories ps. if you've got any prompts for the Halstead family - feel free to pm me xx

* * *

"It suits you, babe." Hailey just about hides the smirk that's taking over her face.

Jay turns away from looking in the mirror, carefully looks around to see if they're alone, and on seeing they are raises his middle finger.

"I hate you."

"Say it again without the heart eyes, Jay and maybe one in a million will believe you."

Jay shakes his head, his head that's covered, aside from his face, along with most of the rest of his body with fabric.

Fabric with baubles attached to it, and tinsel. Lots of tinsel. It makes a light tinkling noise anytime Jay moves.

Hailey's smirk widens. "You sound like Rudolph and all the reindeers Jay."

Whatever Jay's about to come back with gets forgotten by the sound of two pairs of running feet.

"Daddy, you're a kissmas tree." exclaims the owner of the smallest pair of feet.

"Not kissmas, Ellie, Christmas." explains the older of the two, a now 8-year-old Daniel Halstead, who then as he regards his father adds, "Daddy, you look funny."

"Thanks kiddo," Jay replies drily ruffling his son's hair before he reaches for their youngest child, Elena. Ellie for short.

4-year-old Elena. Whereas Daniel's grown ever more into a blonder child, a mini male version of Hailey, all traces of red now gone, Ellie's definitely more like her dad. Brown hair, freckles, her eyes match the color of Jay's.

"Hey El," Jay says holding Elena now as his daughter's hands reach out to one bauble hanging from his costume, "You were right first time, I am a kissmas tree," then he presses a gentle kiss against his daughter's cheek.

As Elena's expression turns from curiosity into sheer delight, Jay meets Hailey's eyes as she smiles at them both.

"What?"

Hailey shakes her head, "Just when I think you can't get cuter, you outdo yourself."

"Aww, you want a kiss from kissmas tree too, honey." Jay responds, leaning down toward Hailey who takes a step backward.

"Uh-uh no, what I would like though is a picture for the family album."

"Which you'll probably share with Adam and Kev and everyone so no way."

"Come on daddy," Danny pipes up.

"Yeah, come on daddy, also as if I would so stop being all suspicious Sergeant Halstead for a second and let's take a family picture."

"I'm suspicious Sergeant Halstead for a reason around you and you know it or are we forgetting about the ice cream cone costume incident?"

"That was 2 years ago and you still won't shut up about it, you looked cute then too," Hailey says as she pinches Jay's cheek, grinning as Danny giggles and recognizing her impending victory as a look of resignation appears on Jay's face.

"OKKKKK, and you promise no one's coming to see the play?"

"Jay, they all have families, they're all doing a ton of these shows just like this for themselves and their families, why on earth would they want to take in another show just to see you in your natty little Christmas tree outfit?"

"Kissmas!" Ellie exclaims as she pats a bauble distractedly that narrowly avoids hitting Jay in the eye.

"Sorry Ellie, kissmas it is, now come on say cheese guys," Hailey instructs as she lifts the camera higher.

* * *

Quite where a christmas tree with tinsel appeared within the whole Christmas story Jay's always been familiar with, he's not sure.

He's waiting in the wings for his cue alongside other parents. This play is for Ellie's pre-school, next week it's Danny's where it's just the kids taking part and hopefully crime will take two hours off so both he and Hailey can attend again.

From Jay's vantage point, he can see Hailey and Danny. Danny's holding up the camera while Hailey coaches him, the room's full, some parents and wider family are stood up at the back and around the sides.

Will said he'd try to come, but his shift had clashed with today. Next week maybe he can come. Soon, it'll be him dressing up too as Josh is almost 2.

Jay's attention returns to the stage where the children are singing. Christmas songs of all kinds, traditional and also pop songs.

Ellie's part will be when Jay's on stage, too. Her part practiced over and over in the living room with her mom, hidden from Jay when he was at work and grabbed in the times when Hailey wasn't at work with Jay.

There's an older lady hovering around busily backstage. She's got a pen and a pad, not for her the modern ways that every other person running the show holds a tablet.

She's in charge of getting the Christmas tree, the extra large donkey standing on 2 rather than 4 feet, and the giant Christmas turkey.

The three wise men are already on stage, crammed into the corner.

The tap on the shoulder from the lady with the notepad is quick, and her hurried, "Go on, go on," has Jay shuffling onto the stage, the light tinkling echoing around his head as he finds his place.

Just as more children appear and Jay looks out for Ellie. Hears the strains of Little Donkey and twenty children's voices all at different levels and pitches fill the room.

When Ellie appears, Jay's not sure what he expected, it's still better than he imagined as he sees her being ushered onto the stage, a gentle push from one of her teachers prompting her to shuffle on.

Ellie appears with two other kids. Dressed as a mini version of Jay. Baubles twinkling as the spotlight beams on her and the other two, one dressed as a donkey like her dad and the other, just like her mom, a Christmas turkey.

Against his better judgement, he hopes Hailey and Danny are capturing his reaction and particularly the moment Ellie reaches the place where Jay's stood and peers up at her dad and waves before she turns back to facing the audience and loudly joins in with the song.

That's when Jay does the same, that's when he spots Hailey looking behind her and waving and Jay figures it's at another of the parents they've gotten to know.

Except a hand from the back of the room waves back, followed by another, and they're so familiar.

"Oh Jeez," he says aloud before he fixes Hailey with a stare and shakes his head at her butter wouldn't melt smile before he gives up, it's too late now after all and he lowers his hand to touch the angel on the top of Elena's Christmas tree costume then joins in with the song as loudly as he can muster.

* * *

Jay feels a LOT lighter now the costume's off, though he suspects he'll be finding remnants of glitter on his person for days to come, hundreds of showers done or not.

Ellie refuses point blank in that typical 'if you tell me to do this before I'm ready I'll scream the whole theater down daddy, just try me,' 4-year-old way that they'd had with Danny in similar circumstances.

She runs ahead of him as he slows, nearing Hailey and Danny.

Not just Hailey and Danny, though.

"Ruz, Burgess, I got a mind to stick you both on stakeouts for the next week for this."

Adam's pretty good at the mock shocked glances Jay reckons as he holds his hands up.

"Whoa man, Hailey said you were cool with us being here."

"Thanks Ruzek," Hailey says drily as she lightly slaps his arm.

Kim shakes her head at Adam, "I love you Adam but it really is amazing how you've been undercover for so long at various parts of your life given how quick you folded then," then turning to Jay, she smiles sweetly, deceptively sweetly, "Jay, honestly I think you found your calling, it was even better than the ice cream cone outfit."

"You, both of you, can leave and if I see any of these pictures on Facebook, Instagram, on any social network, paperwork and stakeouts."

Adam laughs, "You'd be a hell of a lot more menacing, man without that splodge of glitter on your nose right now, just saying."

Jay curses, brushing at his nose, staring down at his fingers which are covered in glitter.

Hailey hisses at him, "The kids, Jay," though she steps in front of him smiling and brushes his nose.

"Mom, you say it too but you told us to say fudge instead." Danny says matter of fact-ly.

"is that right, Danny? That right, Hailey?"

Hailey huffs, "You know what I think, I think it's time to go for some food, you coming guys?" she looks toward Kim and Adam.

Kim nods, "Honestly, I could a whole room full of food this little person in my stomach would have me eat you all right now if it was socially acceptable so lead the way, please so I don't consider it as an option."

"Where's Josh?" Jay asks.

"With his grandpa." Adam replies with a smile.

"Cool, and where's Kev? I expected Kev to be here leading the camera crew and Voight, I would have laid even money on him being here if you two are."

Kim grins as she leans in to Jay, "Voight's out of town and well, rumor has it Kev's practising for a play too, we're just trying to find out where it is so we can go _support _him there too."

"You call that support?" Jay scoffs, thumbing back toward to the stage, "Also, how'd you two get out of any plays so far?"

Hailey coughs, trying to disguise a smile as Adam and Kim look away.

"Wait, when did you-?"

"I was dressed as one of the 3 wise men and if you think I was gonna let any of you guys see it, well it absolutely would never happen."

"And you knew?" Jay asks Hailey.

"You were busy with that case, Jay."

Jay shakes his head, "You think you know your wife and your friends, well next year, I'll be making sure I find out all this information first. "

"O-kay Jay," Hailey says before she calls to the kids, "Ellie, Danny, come on we're going for tea with Uncle Adam and Auntie Kim."

They watch as Danny looks their way, his face lighting up, and reaches for his sister's hand. Ellie, who'd been playing with one of her best friends while fidgeting continuously with the bauble that's caught her attention the whole time, cheerfully waves to her friend and walks with Danny over to the small group.

Danny snuggling into Hailey and letting go of Ellie's hand as she pulls on Adam's coat and looks up at him.

"Merry Kissmas!"

"Hey little miss bauble, merry kissmas to you too," Adam responds, scooping Ellie up who giggles delightedly as Adam tickles her stomach.

Jay exchanges a glance with Hailey, who reaches out her hand to Jay as Danny holds onto her other hand, watching as Adam, Kim and their daughter walk ahead of them.

"Sometimes in the middle of the year when the city's crazy, when the scars of everything that's happened over the years weigh heaviest on me, on you, when between us we're barely, if ever, getting home in time to see the kids to bed, never mind anything else, when I have to watch you go out and I'm stuck behind the desk or vice versa when it's so different to how we began, I forget how good it can be then this all happens, and I'm good again and that's all down to you, down to them, down to the friends we have, the family we got, most of all you though."

Hailey squeezes Jay's hand lightly as they follow the others and as Danny sings cheerfully from the other side of Hailey.

"I think you got a little to do with it too Jay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, merry kissmas Sergeant Halstead."

Jay laughs lightly, "Merry kissmas to you too, Detective Halstead."


	3. Snowflake

Back with some more adventures with the Halsteads! xx

* * *

Jay needs a shower. And then another one after that and so on until he can successfully scrub the events of today away. Today and the last week or two.

Safe to say it's been a lot. Almost too much and no matter how hard he's tried, it's been impossible to keep it completely away from home.

He sits in the truck a few houses away from their own home. Wanting to breathe a little, decompress before he starts the car again and parks by their place, at least hide from the kids if not Hailey how harmful the job can be.

He spends less time than usual there, mainly because it starts to snow and no matter what the job does to him, there's a ripple of excitement and anticipation that he can't stop at the thought of Danny and Ellie's reactions that no matter how much they grow never changes each winter.

Jay jumps out the truck, locking it with the remote as he walks towards the front door and the inevitable cries of 'Daddy, it's snowing!' as he opens it.

Instead, it's quiet and as he shuts the door behind him he tries to recall what day it is, he'd be unsurprised if it's not Thursday like he thought, the days having blended into one.

His calculations come back with the same belief that it _is_ Thursday and having sorted that, concern replaces confusion and he reaches for his gun.

There's no sign of damage, no sound of the children crying or Hailey making any noise. It's all so quiet and Jay's not unfamiliar with the way these things turn out sometimes.

The worst stories. Just like the most recent case.

He steps forward, movements deliberate, controlled. The door to the living room is wide open, and he takes a breath as he waits, the other side of the open door, listening intently for any noise but there's none. It's just so unnatural. So's the darkness in the house.

He counts 3-2-1 in his head then takes a step forward, holding the gun in front of him, his arms outstretched and steps into the living room. There's nothing except what's always there, the signs of life that are always there.

He should call it in. Call Adam or Kev, call the whole damn district down here and more besides if he needs to. There'll be no stone left unturned.

Jay steps out into the hall, pulls his phone from his pocket, gun still held tight in his hand when he hears it though he thinks he mishears at first, it's his brain telling him he's hearing stuff he wants to hear and the grim reality of this situation being warded off.

Except it happens again.

Jay narrows his eyes, takes a few steps forward, towards the rest of the house, the kitchen ahead of him.

It all happens at once. The sound again, louder, clearer, followed by another sound that's also clear but unfamiliar for here and then the kitchen lights turn on suddenly and there's a whimper followed by a bark and a shout of 'Surprise Daddy, it's snowing and we got a puppy!'.

Jay stands in front of his family, mouth open, gun in one hand though he quickly puts it away, cell in the other. Staring at the scene in front of him.

Hailey giving him a sheepish grin and shrugging apologetically before murmuring 'Surprise'. Danny grinning, oblivious to the stress around him and staring at Jay's feet.

And then as he looks down, he realizes Danny isn't looking at Jay's feet at all, he's looking at Ellie who's struggling to hold on to something.

Something that whimpers one second and barks or more appropriately, yaps, as it attempts to wriggle out of Ellie's arms.

"Ok, so Hailey, mind explaining what's going on here?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Jay's sitting in the living room, the house anything but quiet now. Jay's nerves a lot more settled though.

He's holding a beer bottle in his hand as he listens to the sound of running footsteps including tiny busy little footsteps which are newer.

Hailey's on the other couch across from Jay, a beer bottle in her hand too.

"Why now though?" Jay asks.

"Why not?"

Jay frowns, "Well, our job for one."

"Doggy daycare is a thing so we don't have to leave her in the house all day alone," Hailey counters immediately.

"Well, okay," Jay starts and then stops, "Wait, doggy daycare's a thing, like when the kids were at daycare?"

"Yeah, though maybe now isn't the right time to tell you how much it costs, plus it's only one option and also yeah, our job and that's another reason now's the right time."

Jay's eyes narrow, "What's that mean?"

"It was Danny's idea, actually. I know we've talked about it for ages and promised the kids it would happen one day but Jay these last couple of weeks. They've been hard on us all in the unit but especially you, even coming home hasn't made you smile in the way it usually does, the tension normally drains away so fast but not recently so Danny thought it may make you smile."

"He did?"

Hailey nods. "Yep."

"That kid, huh?"

"Yeah, you know, sometimes I think he takes after his dad."

"Yeah?" Jay beams.

Hailey stands up, placing the bottle down, walks towards the door and pauses, looking back toward Jay, "Yeah, I'll be sure to remember to tell him that next time I see him."

Jay reaches quickly for the teddy bear that's lying innocently next to him on the couch and throws it in Hailey's direction while Hailey for her part laughs loudly as Jay shouts after her.

"Come here and say that Mrs Halstead."

* * *

Their yard isn't massive but it still always looks magical especially coming into this time of year complete with the outdoor lights on the ground and on the walls combined with the snow that's getting heavier by the second.

Jay pushes open the door from the kitchen into the yard and watches his family quietly.

How Danny bends down to the ground, rolls some snow together and throws it towards Hailey and Hailey throws some back toward Danny.

The sound of shrieks and laughter echoing around the yard, doing its best to ease the stress, the tension Jay had felt would never leave him earlier.

Then there's Ellie. Ellie's who's dressed up properly for the weather. A beanie on her head, mittens, bright yellow wellington boots and a woollen coat.

Ellie who's still wrestling with the puppy. The puppy that's black and white, tiny yet pudgy. Spirited and lively and owner of the highest-pitched yap Jay's ever heard.

He's still not sure it's the best idea. Paying for daycare for a dog seems too frivolous and yet.

Watching Ellie with the puppy, hearing her talking to it, seeing the delight on her face and hearing her giggles. Maybe sometimes frivolity is just what's needed.

He's so deep in his thoughts, deep in the attention he's paying his daughter, he doesn't realize Hailey's next to him till she lightly nudges him.

"So?"

He glances at her, catches her knowing smile and inwardly sighs, "Uh, maybe, I just think-."

"Dad, wanna hold her?"

Jay looks down towards Danny who's holding the puppy. The puppy that's wriggling less in Danny's older and calmer hold.

Ellie's next to her brother, her hand reaching up to stroke the puppy's tiny paw, a smile never far from her face as she stares rapt with attention at the new addition to their family.

Jay knows he's done for, the moment he holds the dog. Hailey knows it too and it would stand to reason that his kids would know it too. They're chips of the old blocks in looks, snark and brains even at their young ages.

He reaches for the puppy. The puppy that wriggles some more at first as Jay holds it. Scared to crush it with his hands, it's so small. Black and white with little tips of red Jay can see on the edge of its ears.

Jay holds it closer to his body, supporting the back legs and quickly it relaxes into Jay. Tiny tail, moving quickly from side to side and the heartbeat that's thumping fast the only hint that it's anything but Zen. It is a puppy after all Jay reasons.

Once upon a time as a kid, Patrick Halstead had promised them a puppy. The next day Jay, Will and their mom had moved temporarily to a family's house after an argument about the proposed purchase had turned into something a lot different.

Jay's learned over the years, particularly since Hailey became a part of his life, to put things to bed. That just because life happened one way usually badly, before it doesn't mean that's the way it goes now.

The puppy wriggles a bit, bored with the restriction in Jay's arms and looks up at Jay.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asks the dog.

"Ellie had an idea didn't you, honey?" Hailey says to their youngest child.

"Patch or Snowflake or Blossom or Princess cause she's a girl, daddy."

"Or four ideas," Hailey grins.

"Great choices El, how about you Danny?" Jay asks.

"Gizmo."

"Gizmo, I like Gizmo," Jay pauses, "Though I also like Snowflake or Snowy so what do you say we call her Gizmo Snowy or Snowy Gizmo."

He can practically hear Hailey's eyes roll and certainly doesn't need to see them to know she's doing it. Surprisingly, or maybe actually not so surprisingly, it's not her that replies.

"Daddy. You can't call a puppy two names, she'll get confused and then won't come when we call her, it's a really silly idea." Danny says sounding more Jay's age than Jay ever has.

"Yeah daddy, you're silly." Elena parrots her brother.

"Great, getting snarked and mocked by my kids again, great."

"Should be used to it by now, Jay," Hailey reasons.

Jay pulls a quick face at her then attempts his best put upon expression but he's interrupted by the pup attempting to climb up him and he fails terribly. Unable to stop the rush of affection taking over his features instead.

Not just for his family, well actually yes, _just _for his family because Snowy/Gizmo/whatever they call her is part of it now as if there was ever any doubt.

"Okay, well we'll decide later, how about you take Little Miss Snowy Gizmo inside out of the cold and mommy and I'll talk about when we can go on a family visit to the pet store?"

"And buy her squeaky toys?" Ellie asks excitedly.

"_All_ the squeaky toys," Jay promises as Danny reaches up for the pup and takes her into the house.

"When you say all the squeaky toys, you mean one or two right?" Hailey whispers quietly.

"One at most, we'll distract them with the rabbits in the store," Jay grins but then adds, "Although."

Hailey turns fully to face him before they walk into the house together, watching the chaos unfold around them, "Oh god, why do I have a bad feeling about that although?"

"I was just thinking what if sometimes the daycare didn't have room or we were just gone for a morning or you were or I was and we just wanted to leave her in the house, I dunno maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea to get her a puppy buddy?"

Hailey laughs, "This is like when we were discussing having another kid so Danny would have a little brother or sister to keep him company."

"So that's a yes then?"

"It's a let's wait and see how we both feel after Snowy Gizmo chews through her first electrical wire or craps in your favorite sneakers first okay?"

Jay does a victorious fist pump knowing it's the equivalent of a yes where Hailey's concerned. They're as transparent as each other.

"Deal."

He feels Hailey's gaze on him, feels the air turn more serious and readies himself. The oh so welcome distraction suddenly gone.

"You okay?"

He takes his time returning her gaze and when he does, it's with an uncertain look, an uncertain smile.

"Yeah. You know how it's been. Just want to keep them safe always, you know."

Hailey's response is interrupted by the sound of running feet.

"Mom, dad, you gotta come quick," Danny breathlessly shouts from the doorway of the kitchen.

Hailey and Jay exchange a worried glance as Danny adds.

"Ellie's trying to dress Snowy Gizmo in her doll's clothes."

At his parent's not quick enough response to him at least, he sighs and walks into the kitchen fixing them both with a glare until they both start moving.

Jay catches Hailey's eye as they follow Danny to the scene of whatever horrendous fashion crimes are being committed to a 8 week old puppy right now.

"Also, keeping puppies safe too always, I wanna do that too."

For tonight at least, thanks to Hailey's, and his children, always impeccable timing for knowing what Jay needs, the decompression completes safely, happily and with a whole lot more laughter than he could ever have expected tonight.

* * *

I hope it was ok I love writing fluff but find it harder to write than angst for some reason. Anyway, do have more ideas for this little series including one in particular. If you've any prompts, do feel free to PM me. I hope you're all good and staying safe and well. take care xx


	4. Uncle Will

Back once again with pure fluff and added Uncle Will. Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy and thanks to Vis_Mac on twitter for the idea of Uncle Will. xx

* * *

"Go, get outta here, jeez anyone'd think you don't trust a doctor and a cop to take care of two young kids," Jay says from the front door as he gently pushes Hailey outside and towards the waiting cab.

Hailey throws a doubtful expression Jay's way.

"A doctor and a cop who are your brother-in-law and husband too," Will says from somewhere behind Jay.

Jay points backwards with his thumb towards Will, "What the man said, go, it's just been you taking care of them for the last couple of weeks cause the case has been crazy. You've barely gone out since Elena was born, go."

Someone jumps out the cab at that moment and toward Hailey. Vanessa.

"Come on, you can always bail after the main course," Vanessa points out as she reaches Hailey's side.

Hailey looks away from Jay and to Vanessa, then back to Jay and sighs, "Okay, but you'll call me if there's anything you need?"

"Copy that,"

Hailey nods, and before she can reconsider, Vanessa grabs her hand and pulls her toward the car while Jay waves and then shuts the front door and turns around to face Will.

"Now,_ you_ go to bed man," the older man instructs.

"What? Why?"

"That crazy case? You were leading on it and if you managed a couple of hours sleep a night, I'd say that's an overestimate so go, I'll take care of them both."

Jay's brow furrows, "Yeah, but you got an early start tomorrow, we could just talk?"

"Just go rest your eyes for a bit. I'm ordering you as your older brother."

Jay rolls his eyes, "That didn't even work when we were kids," then he yawns, feels how tired he is and his shoulders slump in defeat, "Okay, maybe for a few minutes but anything you need, call me."

"You two are cute, how you same the same things but just in a different way," Will teases with a smile before his smile softens and he adds, "And as you said yourself, we'll be fine besides they're already asleep thanks to you and Hailey's excellent parenting."

Jay's feet carry him up the stairs before he can stop them.

* * *

Will spends the first thirty minutes between the kitchen and the living room, first putting away the dishes from the day away saving Hailey and Jay a job for later or tomorrow and then turning on the TV, the sound at the lowest level he can hear at without disturbing those resting or sleeping upstairs.

If this is what fatherhood is like mostly, then his own impending time to be a dad just got a lot less scary.

After forty-five minutes, it's still quiet and Will heads upstairs to check on the kids. Going into the nursery first, painted in a light yellow shade with an animal border around the middle of the wall and a mobile with different colored shapes and fabrics above the crib.

It's blissfully quiet and Hailey should be back well before Ellie needs to be fed.

Correction, it _was_ blissfully quiet though there's no sound from the crib, it's from the neighboring room, first a small sound of something falling followed by a plaintive cry.

Will moves swiftly, sending a quick glance toward Jay and Hailey's room, hoping the sound hasn't woken Jay or that if it has as he imagines it will have done, he'll hear Will and shut his eyes again.

He pushes the door to Danny's room and the light from the landing shows the small boy, sitting up in bed, crying, pointing down to the floor where Will can see the toy police car.

"Hey kiddo, don't worry Uncle Will's got ya," he says quietly as he nears the car, picking it up and placing it on the bed in front of his nephew in one swift movement.

His nephew who grabs hold of the car, hugging it close to him but still frowning, still shuddering out tears.

"Hey Danny, what's up? You need to go pee?"

Danny resolutely shakes his head, his right hand releasing its hold on the police car and wiping at his eyes.

"Ok, you got scared cause you dropped your car maybe, I'll stay here a little while okay?"

Will sits at the end of the bed, watching the small boy as he looks at Will and then down towards his car, the shuddering breaths and tears easing a little. The little boy who without his glasses looks even younger.

"Hey Danny, why don't you lie down with your car and I'll tell you a little story?"

Danny looks up again, his expression solemn as he tilts his head to one side then does a small nod and his legs slip under the covers as Will adjusts them to cover him up to his neck, and adjusts his own position on the bed, gently sweeping away the bit of hair that falls across Danny's forehead.

"Okay, well once upon a time there were two brothers."

"Was one a dinosaur?" Danny asks, expression serious.

Will hesitates for a moment, not needing to look around the bedroom to get why Danny asked though there are clues everywhere. Stencilled patterns of dinosaurs, soft toy dinosaurs and a dinosaur calendar in the corner on the wall.

He recovers quickly.

"Well yeah, how d'you know kiddo?"

Danny beams, and Will ruffles his hair as he continues.

"So yeah, two dinosaur brothers, one, the older one, was very handsome even as a kid, a little flash of red hair on his head which made him stand out as the smartest one in the dino pack and then his brother, a little shorter, a lot less handsome and frankly a little silly, anyway they were sad dinos."

"Why were they sad?"

"Cause they didn't fit in."

"Why?" Danny repeats as he sits up slightly.

"Their mommy and daddy were sad, and they were way too cool for the other small dinos, even the younger one was way cooler. Anyway, one day they grew up and everything was still sad but these dinos were brave dinos, they fought bad dinos, helped smaller scared dinos and the smart one even made the sick dinos better."

"Whoa." Danny murmurs open-mouthed.

"I know kid, I know," Will nods at his nephew, "They were real sad and they wanted little dinos one day but remember I said the older one was smart?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was but he was also a little silly with lady dinos and so was his brother, remember him? He was silly already."

Danny giggles.

"He was _really_ silly, Uncle Will."

"You don't know the half of it kiddo, anyway, one day the really silly dino found a tiny lady dino and he knew her for years and they fell in love and had dino babies, cute little dino babies and when the smart dino saw how happy it made his little brother, he made a few decisions of his own and made a move on this dino lady he knew for years finally too and now _they're_ gonna have dino babies."

Danny frowns.

"And did they eat the bad guys?"

It's Will's turn to frown now, "What, no!" There's an instant realization that it's the wrong thing to say when Danny's bottom lip trembles, "Oh no, no you're right those two dinos they ate all the bad guys but only the ones who refused to be good, like refused to go to sleep."

Will hears the unmistakable sound of a stifled laugh from the direction of the landing and shakes his head.

"Daddy says all the best dinos eat baddies for bweakfast."

"Well, daddy is right. So anyway, smart and not so smart dino ate all the baddies for breakfast and their cheerios and also they went to sleep once they heard a tale about smart dinos as well," then as an afterthought Will adds, "Oh and they lived happily ever after too."

Maybe Will crosses his fingers as he says that, after all, it can't hurt.

"I'm tied," Danny yawns straight after he says it.

"Ok, well you go to sleep dreaming of good and bad dinos."

Danny nods then holds out the car to Will, "Kiss ny-ny."

Without hesitation Will leans down to kiss the car, "Ny-ny Mr Police Car and goodnight champ," he presses a soft kiss against his nephew's forehead. Slightly Smug when he sees Danny's eyes shut as he lies on his back, still holding onto the car.

He stands up and backs away slowly, quietly, trying not to disturb the now sleeping child till he reaches the doorway and turns to step onto the landing, pulling the door a little, and looking to his left as he does seeing the amused expression on not so smart dino's face.

"Yeah, thanks for that astonishing story likely scarring my boy that the dinos in his room'll eat him if he doesn't sleep once in a while." The lightness of Jay's tone takes any sting out of his words.

"You liked the story then?"

"It's a story, hence why you fabricated half of it and made you the smart one and me the dumbass."

"All stories have elements of truth," Will replies quick as lightning as they walk toward the stairs and he deftly avoids the gentle slap against his arm that Jay had intended, hearing his brother mutter 'asshole' but so affectionately that it has Will grinning all the way down the stairs and for minutes after.

* * *

An hour later and the brothers are sitting in the kitchen either side of the breakfast bar, mugs of hot drinks in their hands.

"All set with the nursery or?" Jay inquires.

"Well, I thought we were but Nat read a magazine last week or something online, I forget, and last I heard she was wondering whether to go with a different color scheme or border."

Jay grins over the top of his mug, "That rings several hundred bells, they just want everything to be just right that's all."

"Yeah, and I guess we worry in different ways."

"Why are you worried?" The concern in Jay's voice is obvious but restrained.

"Okay, will I be a good enough dad; will I be a good enough partner; will I unintentionally mess my kid up because of our past, all those and about a ton of other things."

"Ah, yeah, I'm pretty sure Hailey and I were thinking those things, and we discussed it a bunch of times even though once she was pregnant, we never voiced it. Time will tell and we'll only learn when they're older and whether they avoid seeing us or one of us whether it worked but we're trying our best and we'll make mistakes, you'll make mistakes but you're starting from a good place and that counts for a lot."

"Maybe you_ are_ the smart dino after all."

Jay snorts out a laugh, "I mean, obviously."

They sit in silence, comfortable silence, silence Will knows he'll be craving soon. Silence he knows will be a rare commodity amid the night feeds, the crying and that's just him and Nat from lack of sleep, the self doubt that'll play on his mind even if he and Jay or he and Nat or he and anyone kept the conversation going every moment of each day about not letting past mistakes weigh him down too hard.

Silence that's broken by the crackle of the baby monitor and helpless, desperate sounding crying.

Jay glances at his watch, "Too early for night feeds. I think we got a code one diaper situation, you stay here, I'll go."

Will jumps off his stool to join Jay, "Moral support then?"

"I mean, if you insist."

A few minutes later and the small light in the nursery is on and Ellie's on the floor on the changing mat, little legs kicking and her hands near her mouth, a smile on her face.

Her uncle sat on the floor next to the changing mat, shaking a rattle above her which holds Ellie's attention for all of two seconds at a time, while Jay changes her diaper, quickly and then stands up and goes to the chest of drawers in the corner and pulls out a new sleep suit.

"Soon, Ellie, you'll have a little cousin to play with."

"Yeah and soon Ellie, Uncle Will'll be coming up with lame ass stories to tell you all about two rabbits who were brothers."

"When Danny's rich and famous and the most successful paleontologist in the world and says that his Uncle Will told him the story of two dinosaurs when he was a kid and that's what inspired him the most, you'll remember this moment and regret mocking it."

Jay kneels down in front of Ellie and next to Will and shakes his head, "Impossible, Danny's gonna be President, or an Astronaut or Captain of the White Sox or maybe all 3."

"Sounds plausible," Will replies with a nod, "How about Elena?"

Jay pauses in pulling on Ellie's sleep suit and looks down at his daughter, "Ellie? Well, Ellie will be an explorer before she becomes both the first female and the youngest ever president."

Will watches as Jay places Ellie's arms into each armhole of the sleep suit and leans down, pressing a kiss to her chest which pulls a tiny laugh from her. Still a new sound where she's concerned, still magical. Jay shakes his head, the softest smile on his face, and sighs, straightening and looking back toward Will.

"Or you know what, they end up being a doctor, a nurse, a cop, an actor, an actress, a maintenance person or whatever they wanna do, in the end they're happy and confident kids because of, instead of despite their upbringing, that's what I want."

"Now that's something I'm on board with." Will agrees with a smile, squeezing Jay's shoulder to emphasize his agreement.

Jay nods and then looks back toward Ellie, leaning down to pick her up, carrying her back to her crib and laying her down, fingertips tickling gently at her chest, drawing another tiny giggle from her before he pulls them away reluctantly and steps back.

"Goodnight honey."

Will comes back into the room with the cleaned changing mat and puts it back in the unit where the nappies and baby wipes are kept.

"How about another drink?," Will suggests.

"Yeah, decaf this time, otherwise no sleep for any of us."

"Good idea," Will agrees as Jay walks out onto the landing pulling the door of the nursery shut behind him and yawns, stretching his arms out, "You could go rest your eyes again?"

Jay eyes him, "This is how I know you will be such a great dad, man, you already fuss over everyone, anyway."

Will demurs in his response and shrugs. "I'm caring about my brother who's had a tough couple of weeks and could do with a rest, that's all."

"Stil, the point stands." Jay insists.

It's hard to believe these days how difficult their relationship had once been. Two stubborn young men with a truckful of issues foisted upon them by their upbringing and the experiences they'd lived through.

It's still not always easy, life that is, but it's so much easier when they're united. _ Now_ they're united.

* * *

Hailey finds them in the living room, sitting on the couch, either end of it. Attention fixed on the TV.

"Hey," she calls quietly as she shuts the front door behind her.

Two heads look over the back of the couch and towards her before they turn back towards the TV, Jay's hand raises up and waves.

"Hey babe, good time?"

"Yeah, great. The kids, okay?"

"Nah, some dumb dinos came and stole 'em."

Hailey blinks with confusion for a moment, "What?"

Jay looks back over the back of the couch toward her and grins, stands up and walks over to where Hailey's still standing in the hallway. He pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pulls her close.

"Just my dumbass brother over there coming up with stories about how if Danny doesn't sleep, dinos'll come eat him in the night."

"What? Wait, that's half the story, you asshole," Will argues from his position on the couch, "I let him take a nap, Hailey, and Danny woke up and wanted a bedtime story."

"Which comprised of telling a story where our child will be scarred for life _and_ scared for life by dinosaurs."

"Ok, but he's still asleep." Will reasons, and well this could go on all night except Hailey laughs.

"You two are cute, far too cute and if ever I needed an insight into the mini Halstead brothers, I just got it."

"Cute meaning devilishly handsome and attractive in my case, right?" Jay questions, lowering his voice to the huskiest level he can muster.

"Well yeah, until you did your best Vought impression which kinda killed the mood."

Jay frowns as Will laughs.

"Why I oughta." Jay pulls her closer and leans down, kissing Hailey as he does, "By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

"Just tonight?" Hailey responds with a light giggle before she throws her arms upward and around the back of his neck.

"Nah, every night."

Will clears his throat loudly and stands up from the couch, crossing the short distance to the door close to Jay and Hailey, "Okay, so that's my cue to go. If you ever need more high quality bedtime stories, then call me or not cause I'm gonna be busy with my own little Halstead nugget soon."

Jay looks across to Will with a smile and reaches a hand out to slap at his brother's arm, "Yeah, you are, thanks man for tonight."

"Anytime." Will says returning the smile.

He means it because domesticity, rather than Will's former life of 'excitement' if you could call it that which inevitably came with doubt and complication, it's really where it's at.

* * *

Aha, hope you enjoyed and I really hope you're all good and staying safe. Take care xx


End file.
